1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for utilizing exhaust heat of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure for operating a system for utilizing exhaust heat of a vehicle which has a drive unit which opens and closes all of a bypass passage, a first exhaust gas passage, and a second exhaust gas passage using a single motor in order to operate a system for utilizing exhaust heat of a vehicle which includes the bypass passage, the first exhaust gas passage installed in a low-temperature part, and the second exhaust gas passage formed between an exhaust pipe and the bypass passage to be utilized from when the vehicle initially starts to when the vehicle runs in an overloaded state.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in a vehicle, depending on a running state of the vehicle, warming up and heating steps for an engine are performed when the vehicle initially starts, a thermoelectric power generating step is performed when the vehicle runs, and a bypassing step is performed when the vehicle runs up a slope or runs in an overloaded state.
A coolant is heated using an exhaust heat recovery device when the vehicle initially starts, such that effects of improving fuel efficiency of the vehicle and reducing exhaust gas may be obtained by shortening time required to preheat (warm up) an engine, and effects of reducing friction in the engine and a transmission and quickly heating the interior in winter may be obtained.
Exhaust heat of the vehicle, which is produced when the vehicle runs, generates electricity while passing through a thermoelectric element of a thermoelectric power generating device. Here, the thermoelectric element refers to an element using a thermoelectric effect in which thermal energy is converted into electrical energy by converting a temperature difference between both ends of the element into electricity, or electrical energy is converted into thermal energy by allowing electricity to flow through the element to cause a temperature difference between both ends of the element.
The thermoelectric element is used in a small-scale cooling device, a small-scale heating device, or a small-scale power generating device.
The thermoelectric element used in a small-scale power generating device is called a thermoelectric power generating device, or a thermoelectric power generator. The thermoelectric power generator is mainly used as an electric power supply device of a radio communication device, an electric power supply device of a spaceship, a power supply device of a nuclear-powered submarine, and a thermoelectric power generator that is installed in a system for utilizing exhaust heat of a vehicle.
When the vehicle runs up a slope or when the vehicle runs in an overloaded state caused by an excessive speed of the vehicle, exhaust heat of the vehicle is quickly discharged to the outside of the vehicle through a bypass passage, and the exhaust heat recovery device or the thermoelectric power generating device is not operated.
However, according to a system for utilizing exhaust heat of a vehicle in the related art, since there is a section where the exhaust heat recovery device or the thermoelectric power generating device is not operated for each state of the vehicle, there is a problem in that overall utilization of the system deteriorates.
That is, the exhaust heat recovery device is operated only when the vehicle initially starts, the thermoelectric power generating device is operated only when the vehicle runs after a temperature of exhaust gas is raised to a certain degree, and none of the exhaust heat recovery device and the thermoelectric power generating device is operated when the vehicle runs in an overloaded state.
The aforementioned problem may be resolved by using a system for utilizing exhaust heat of a vehicle which has all of the exhaust heat recovery device, the thermoelectric power generating device, and the bypass passage, but at least two valves and two individual motors are required to operate the exhaust heat recovery device, the thermoelectric power generating device, and the bypass passage, and thereby, there are still problems about a space, costs, or a weight of a vehicle body.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.